First Trip Home - Kid Fatal's Story (MCQ CANON)
by RedAlaina
Summary: A side story that takes place in the Momma CQ universe- consider this a canon to the universe side-story or project. Fatal is a six year old orphan being adopted by his new family. (Also this totally works as a one shot but there most likely will be more at random intervals.) Rated for implied themes. Original Fatal Error by Xedramon.
1. Welcome Home!

The small child blinked.

This house was...cozy? Was cozy the word? He wasn't sure. It wasn't big, but it was nicer than the orphanage. The carpet was cleaner...he took a small step forward, hesitant. It felt...different, somehow, from the other houses he had been in.

"Fatal?"

His head snapped up, his already jumbled thoughts jerking around in his head with unease. The still unfamiliar woman had such a kind face, and pure concern laced her features.

Why was she worried?

He blinked, his thoughts wandering again. No one had ever looked at him quite like that before. He wondered why she looked like that. Why she didn't just give an order, or a direction. "...What should I do?" He asked, hesitancy keeping his voice small. His small fingers rubbed at the scarf he was wearing - it was worn and tearing in spots, but it was the only real possession he had.

"...Well. Are you hungry? We could get something to eat...?" The adult offered, trying for an easy smile. She moved to hang her jacket on one of many hooks by the door, and reached a hand out for the six year old. "...Do you want to wear your jacket?"

The child looked up, worry suddenly worming it's way through him. His face strained a bit in mild stress. "...I...I don't know...should I wear it...? What's the right...answer...?" He asked slowly, his feelings on the matter entirely lost. Did you wear a jacket inside? Was that what you were supposed to do here? Or not?

"Honey - " Xed kneeled down, placing a careful hand on the small child's shoulder even as he instinctively flinched, but remained in place. "It's whatever you're comfortable with." She tried to explain slowly, searching the hesitant childs face as he started to look away in discomfort. Confusion clouded his dual-colored sockets, his frown hiding deep in his scarf.

"...I don't...know..." His voice almost whined with indecision, and she just nodded soothingly.

"Hey, it's okay...new places are always kind of scary...are you hungry?" She asked, trying to change to subject, and felt a small bit of relief when she spied a tiny nod. "Let's just go into the kitchen and get some food. Then we can talk more, okay?"

He gave another barely discernible nod, and let himself be led into the kitchen by the hand. The strange feeling of 'roominess' didn't go away, and he stared blankly at the small, round kitchen table, still not quite sure on what he was supposed to do. He glanced at 'Miss Xed' again, expecting instructions to follow, or for her to shout an order or...something. But she didn't...and he didn't know what to do other than stand there and wait. And it was starting to make him feel like he was doing something wrong, which was making him nervous...he didn't want to make her mad...

"Why don't you sit down?" The adult offered carefully, not entirely sure of the child herself. He seemed almost frightened...almost. He was quiet as she helped him sit up properly in a chair, giving him a gentle pat on the head as she moved to the kitchen counter, his head turning to watch her curiously. He blinked his dual colored sockets, frowning a bit. He could feel the slight twinge of glitches around his face, and withdrew further into his worn scarf. The room was quiet as the clinking of dishes and silverware rang a little too clearly, and Fatal averted his attention to what seemed to be a knot in the woodwork on the table in front of him. He frowned, peering over a moment, and took his small forefinger to traces the grooves that were smooth under the polished wood. He tilted his head in mild amusement, his frown upturning into a small smile, as he traced the lines blindly -

"...What are you doing?" The words were accompanied with a light laugh, and Fatal snapped his head up, his hand retreating to his lap quickly as his smile disappeared just as fast.

"Um - I - tr-tracing?" He mumbled quietly, his fingers dug tightly into his shirt nervously. Was that bad? Was it wrong? He just didn't know.

"Was it fun?" Xed asked calmly, placing a small plate in front of the nervous child. A triangle cut sandwich was waiting for him, accompanied with a small pile of potato chips. She placed a small cup of milk next to the plate, and he stared blankly a moment.

"...Y-yeah..." His words whispered softly, a timid hand reached for the plate as he inspected the food curiously.

The adult just gave him a soft smile before turning to collect her own plate, then slid into the seat next to him. She watched with interest as he turned a piece of sandwich over in his hand, taking almost a little too long just looking at it. Part of her wanted to say something, but she refrained, and felt a small wave of relief when he finally took his first bite. His sockets widened, the curve of his forehead upturning in surprise. He ate hungrily, like it was the first meal he had had in his life, and Xed had to press her lips together to hold back a chuckle.

"Yummy." Was all the child managed after his plate was cleared, his hands grabbing the small cup and he drank deeply.

"Fatal-!" Xed started, alarmed as he coughed on the liquid, drinking too quickly. She pulled the drink away, her free hand moving instantly to rub at his back for support.

Fatal blinked again as his body adjusted, and he frowned a bit at himself. That must have been a silly thing to do. He frowned automatically, his teeth moving to bite his lower 'lip'.

"Are you okay?" Xed asked carefully, and the child's head turned again in mild surprise, and he stared up at the adult, a familiar feeling of wetness threatening his sockets.

"...I-I'm okay..." He tried to confirm, a little confused. The tone of concern was odd - he wasn't used to hearing it.

The young woman sitting next to him didn't seem entirely convinced, but she nodded anway. "All right. Is...there something you'd like to do? I have some board games...or we can go watch TV..."

The child's face was clouded in deeper confusion. "...I...I'm kind of tired..." He admitted carefully, unsure of he words but not knowing what else to say other than the truth. He was kind of sleepy, and the meal was more filling than anything he'd really had before...he yawned, rubbing at his more irritated red socket sleepily.

"Oh, well...I have a surprise for you then." Xed answered with a smile, and after a moment of thought, she moved to pick up the small skeleton child. He didn't protest, but blinked, just absorbing his surroundings as carefully as he could. It was still all too new, too unfamilar, and he just huddled close to the warm embrace as the large arms wrapped around him.

"A...surprise?" His voice mumbled. He was more talking into her chest, his head felling heavier by the second. He let his arms lay across his 'stomach', one of his tiny hands moving slowly to grip at the adult's shirt. It was...comfortable here...

"Here..." Xed's voice was soft and quiet, she wanted to be careful and ease the child into his new environment carefully. She carried him to one of the many doors that lined a long hallway, and pressed a closer one open -

She felt his head turn in curiosity. The room was a little blank, a fresh coat of soft blue paint lined the walls and a relaxed, cream carpet that also looked new lined the floor. A freshly made full sized bed stood with just a small nightstand as it's companion. "I'm...not sure what you like but...I thought you could decorate however you'd like...if you wanted to stay..." Her voice trailed uncomfortably, and he glanced upwards at her slowly, his gaze trailing towards her once, then back to the bed.

"...Is that...mine?" He wandered curiously, feeling slightly more awake.

"Well...yes." She assured, moving pull back the covers and lay him down gently. He sank into the soft mattress, the bed was warm and inviting, and the sheets were softer than anything he'd have back at the orphanage - it made him realize just how much he wanted to lay down, and he lowered his head onto the cushy pillow with a small giggle.

"It's soft!" He half-squealed, snuggling into the bed as Xed pulled the covers over him. That made him smile more, and he yawned again.

"Good. Um...is there anything you need? Extra pillows? Cold at all...?" She asked carefully. There was a special kind of warmth in her chest at seeing the small skeleton smiling and giggling, even if it was only faintly. She realized even during her scheduled visits he had never smiled. Something about that worried her a bit, but she took his reaction to the bed as a solid win in favor for him.

"Um...n-no...just sleep..." He mumbled, already sinking into the covers. It was so comfortable he felt like he was going to get lost in the soft sheets and blankets, his sockets were already flickering closed. It felt so safe and warm somehow, such a stark difference from how he usually felt - but he didn't have the awareness to really question the difference.

"Okay..." She whispered softly, and gave his shoulder a careful pat as he quickly and silently fell asleep. She sat on the bed a moment, watching him with a small sigh, her hand ran over his small skull with a gentle touch, and she watched as the pixilation around him flickered slightly. His case wasn't too bad, she reminded herself as the strange distortion seemed to move around her hand. He may need glasses or something though...she reminded herself to get him to an eye doctor sometime, both of his sockets were blanked out with color instead of normal eyelights. She pulled the covers back curiously to check his clothes too...he would need some new ones.

She smiled to herself, glad that she had saved up a healthy amount in her bank account. There was a certain level of excitement at the idea of treating the young boy.

Fatal woke slowly, comfortably. He blinked in slight confusion, his surroundings were different...? Oh...right...this was a new house. New place. New...everything. He sat up, looking around blankly, and whined. It was a little too much. Everything was too new - he cried, large tears slipping from his sockets in sudden, uncontrollable waves. He wasn't even sure why he was crying - just that he felt like it. He wanted to stay quiet, but his voice cracked into loud sobs before he realized what had happened. He rubbed at his sockets, trying to stop the tears as he hiccuped and wailed, too overwhelmed to reason about it. It wasn't until he felt himself being pulled into a deep hug that he even moved.

"Fatal, what's wrong?" Xed's worried voice barely seemed to reach him, and his short arms instinctively clung to the calming reach of the adult.

"I - I dunno -" He hiccuped hard, his head buried into her chest. "I - I just - felt a lot - " His words were jumbled between sobs and clouded in confusion. Xed stroked his skull in short, slow movements, trying to be as soothing as possible.

"It's okay - it's okay...you probably just got overwhelmed...it's okay..." She moved to pick him up again, watching for any sign of resistance. When there was none, she snuggled the child close to her and stood to move.

"Wh-where are we going...?" He sniffed, glancing around the house as he was carried.

"Just to the living room." She assured. "You want to watch some cartoons?"

"Uh...okay..." He mumbled, his tears drying slowly. He rubbed at his cheeks with his sleeve, watching curiously as the woman settled them into a rocking chair. She pulled a blanket from the back of the chair, wrapping it around the child.

"See? It's okay..." She soothed, bringing the kid closer to her in a deep snuggle.

Fatal was quiet, blinking his tears away as the television flicked on, the channels flipping in front of him. He squinted slightly, the screen was a little blurry, which was disappointing, but better than nothing. They were both quiet a moment, and he sniffled again, and looked up. "Are you really going to adopt me...?"

Xed froze, her gaze falling to the small skeleton in shock. Her mouth fell open slightly as if to say something, but she closed it quickly, reorganizing her thoughts. "...Would you like that?"

He looked down, his fingers rubbing against the fabric of his clothes in a distracted fidget. "...You're nice...I dunno...I..." He sniffled again, feeling his tears renew. "...D-do you like me?" His voice cracked, and Xed instantly drew him close again.

"Oh, honey, we wouldn't be this far if I didn't..." Xed wrapped her arms around the child, raising him a bit to hug him even closer. "I think you're a very sweet little boy who just needs some love...I'd love to welcome you to my family."

"R-really?" For some reason that just didn't sound right. Or maybe he was wrong? He couldn't tell. His face was buried into the adults shoulder, and he didn't feel like moving. Instead, he let himself be moved and hugged like a doll, letting the material of her shirt dry his sockets and face. "...o-okay..."

"Shh, it's all right...do you want to play? Or sit here and watch something?"

Fatal rubbed at his sockets, his vision a little bleary from just waking up and crying. He was silent, but turned his head to look at the television almost longingly. "...C-can we r-really watch something...?" He asked hesitantly. TV was such a rare thing to be able to sit and enjoy - and he never got to pick what to watch - although some shows other people picked were fun.

"Of course." Xed chimed, trying to promote some positivity in the atmosphere. "We'll just - sit here and rock a bit - and cuddle - whatever you want to do." Her smiled faltered a bit, and she paused, looking down at the child with concern. He was silent, and still. Something she wasn't entirely sure she was comfortable with. He was such a quiet, overly calm kid. And even through his colored out sockets she could tell he was worried and strained. "Fatal, what do you want?" She finally asked softly. He had sat for several minutes, not bothering to make a move or say anything.

He blinked, whether from his irritated eyes or surprise, he wasn't sure. He tried to think a moment. What did he want? He wasn't entirely sure. It was a strange question to him - there were lots of things he wanted, but he knew he would never get them. He never did before, so why should that change now? He whined in distress, his voice cracking against the adult, which caused her to rock slowly in response. This woman was so nice - through all her visits, and now she took him to her home...he felt the feeling of wanting to cry again, and sobbed. "H-home." His voice was a strangled sob, and he shook in the adults arms with realization. "I - I want a home-!"

Xed hugged at the child close, rocking him soothingly as he cried, emotions running too high for him to control. They just sat there, television running softly in the background as she gently tried to calm the small, upset skeleton in her lap. Somehow, it already felt like helping family.


	2. I Won't Lose You

Xed shuffled under the sheets slightly, only partially awake. Something bumped into her. She groaned mildly, confusion clouding her sleep addled mind when she realized that whatever was hugging close to her was warm - and wrapping around her waist. She let out a small sigh. "Fatal..."

The skeleton child had climbed into bed with her, cuddling close. He gripped at a stuffed toy they had gotten on one of their first outings - a small, simple teddy bear that he had instantly named Fuzzington. There were more elaborate dolls and toys - but he had stared at the small bear for several minutes before looking up at her and saying 'all the other kids on TV are happier with a teddy bear.'

Well. She couldn't argue that logic.

With Fuzzington snuggled to his chest, his free arm was wrapped tightly into Xed's pajamas, his head snuggled against her stomach cozily. He was sound asleep, dead weight against her, and she carefully moved her hands under his arms to pick him up closer. An unconscious whine of protest escaped the child, but she pulled up to settle on her chest, content to lay down and cuddle for a bit as long as it was comfortable for the both of them. After a minute of adjusting, she found herself laying down on the soft pillows, blanket huddled up around Fatal's shoulders as he subconsciously nuzzled into her. She couldn't help smiling just a bit. He had gotten a little clingy...it had only been four weeks but he followed her around everywhere. He was quiet - sometimes too quiet, she noted - so it wasn't a problem. She wondered how such a well-behaved child was overlooked for so long.

At the same time, the quietness worried her a bit - but it could just be how he was. She had never had children before, and the decision to adopt had kind of been an odd one, even for herself...but she couldn't help feeling that even just recently, her life had been more full than it had been before.

Fatal yawned, stirring slowly as he blinked himself awake with a soft groan. "...Aunt Xed?" He questioned with a soft, sleep-ridden voice. The name was what he had settled on after a couple weeks. She wasn't quite sure what she expected him to call her, but 'Aunt Xed' was as good a name as any. His free hand moved to rub at his sockets.

"Morning sleepyhead." She smiled softly at him, hugging him tightly for a moment before pausing, and brushing a soft peck on his skull.

"M-morning..." He sighed in content, snuggling low.

"Waffles?" She kept her voice low, and he hummed a soft agreement, his fist digging into her nightshirt with a severe clinginess. "Okay." She brushed another soft kiss at his skull before moving to stand, cradling the child in her arms as he was completely content to be moved as needed.

They walked through the house, both quiet as the adults slippered feet practically slid over the carpet all the way to the kitchen. It became their morning routine. Wake up cuddles, quiet good mornings, and a walk to the kitchen. She placed the quiet child in his seat, his stare blank and neutral as ever, but his one hand tightly clutching the bear dubbed Fuzzington to his chest as he waited patiently for food, tilting his head again at the look of the table. He traced the grooves, the only sound in the kitchen becoming the noise of Xed mixing batter and soon the sizzle of the waffle iron.

Minutes passed, and the delicious smell of cooking batter made his stomach growl in impatience. He didn't acknowledge it though, waiting until the clack of a plate placed in front of him made him look over. It smelled delicious, and a pat of melting butter was already spread over the meal. He reached for the syrup almost automatically -

"Here honey, lemme help you - " Xed interjected with caution, placing her hand over his as he gripped at the syrup bottle. She guided his hand to pour the sticky liquid without making a mess, until she decided there was definitely plenty there. "That's enough - don't drown it." She half teased, and Fatal just gave her a mildly disappointed look, but nodded.

"Okay..."

"Can I cut it up for you?" The question was gentle, and he nodded slowly, chin dipping low. He watched as the waffle was cut into safe, bite-sized portions, then took his fork and ate hungrily. He went through two full plates before pushing back from the table, the chair scratching against the floor a bit.

"Go get dressed, okay? We're going out today - oh. And brush your teeth please!" Xed said as she watched him hop down from his chair.

"Okay." Came the neutral response, and he half-jogged to his room. He didn't bother to close the door - the small dresser was heavy, and he tugged hard at the drawer that held his neatly folded shorts. There were only a few, but...he only needed a few. He changed out of his soft pajamas, placing Fuzzington on the bed before pulling his new shorts on and walking to his closet. He paused a moment, looking up at the clothes in mild confusion. They were out of reach...he turned and ran out of his room, making his way back to Xed who was rinsing dishes in the sink. Quietly, he made his way up to her and tugged on her shirt. "Aunt Xed...?"

Xed spun, slightly startled. Fatal was eerily quiet in his approach - he was a very quiet child overall. She exhaled carefully, which caused his face to grow strained in worry. "What i - Fatal - " She blinked as the half-dressed state of him, and realized her mistake a moment later.

"I can't reach my shirts..." He explained on an oddly neutral sounding whine, and she nodded, taking his smaller hand in hers as they walked back to the room to pick a shirt. She sat him on the bed and helped him get some socks on, and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He grabbed at the comfortable but worn material, his face breaking into a small smile. "Thank you." He sounded like he was fighting to not mumble, but looked brighter, for the moment anyway.

"You're welcome dear." Xed said with a pat of his hand, and she watched as he hopped down from his seat and trotted over to where he kept his shoes by his door. He paused, staring at his shoes a moment before fidgeting with his scarf.

Xed frowned. He had did that...stared at his shoes. She had just taken it as another odd habit, but for some reason he seemed more hesitant than usual. Like he wanted to say something. She went over to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong...?"

He glanced up at her, then back to his shoes, then up at her again, then shyly glanced down to the floor. "Um...th-they hurt my feet..." He mumbled in embarrassment.

"They - oh." She blinked in heavy surprise. She had not expected that. His footwear wasn't exactly new though...she wondered how she could have overlooked such a thing, but Fatal was so quiet and didn't hardly complain - her brows knitted together in worry. She would have to be more observant. "Here honey, sit down."

Fatal followed the instruction instantly and without question, sitting on the floor as Xed leaned over to grab one of the worn shoes and place the bottom up against the childs foot. Sure enough, it was definitely about half a size too small.

"Oh, dear you can't wear these! You should have said something - " She stopped talking when Fatal's face went from neutral to the mild look of worry.

"...I'm sorry..." He mumbled into his scarf again, and she shook her head, reaching a hand out to tilt his chin up to look at her.

"No, don't be sorry. I don't want your feet to hurt - but I won't know what's wrong unless you tell me things - okay?"

Fatal paused, his expression falling back into his neutral, blank stare for a moment. But then a soft smile cracked over his face, and he nodded. "O-okay Aunt Xed..." His arms started to move towards her, but he paused, hesitant.

"C'mere." She took him by the hand, helping him stand to pull him into a deep hug and sighed. "Good thing I planned to go out today..." She paused to think. "But I can't put those things back on you..."

They parted, Fatal tilting his head in curiosity. "Slippers." He stated flatly, as if the answer was entirely obvious.

"Slip -" His sudden conclusion threw her off guard...but he did have a pair of brand new slippers sitting at the foot of his bed. It wasn't exactly good walking footwear but... "It'll have to do for now. We'll go get you new shoes first, then we can browse. How's that sound?"

He smiled, a small nod half hidden under his scarf.

Seeing as it was Saturday, the mall was decently packed. Xed helped Fatal out of his seatbelt, taking his hand almost instantly as his feet hit the pavement of the parking lot. The child had a tendency to pull off in strange directions. He peered curiously over the lot, the pull on Xed's hand already a little harder than she would have liked. "Fatal, just wait a moment, okay?"

"Oh. Okay." Instantly the tug went slack, and he stood patiently and in silence as Xed adjusted her bag over her shoulder and closed the car. She looked down at the child's slippered feet though, and bent low to pick him up.

"How bout I give you some help - just until we get you some new shoes."

"...Okay." He agreed with a mild shrug, and curled into the adult's chest tightly. Xed just giggled, he was plenty light that it wasn't a problem to carefully carry him across the lot and into the mall. It was fairly full, and she ignored some of the glances she received.

Fatal spun his head around, looking with interest. There was alot of activity and colorful things to look at - he tugged at the adults shirt. "Aunt Xed. Books." He stated flatly, tugging and pointing all at once towards a bookstore that was just at the entrance.

"Shoes first." She reminded him, nuzzling a cheek against his skull.

"Oh." He withdrew, but looked aroud anyway, waiting quietly as they made a couple of turns and walked into a large shoe store.

"Okay." Xed sighed, finally feeling comfortable enough to let Fatal walk on his own slippered feet. "Let's go look!"

"Um...okay." He let himself be tugged along, his curious gaze running over the colorful kids section as they moved along.

"Let me know if you see something you like, okay?" She encouraged, watching him as he scanned the rows of shoes. His hand slipped from hers and he slowly walked along the aisles as she watched his every move. He paused at one point, tilting his head in confusion as he stared at a set of shoes that had...something in them? He reached for the shelved item, looking it over curiously, and shrugged. But when he set it back down, he stared with large sockets as the bottoms lit up brightly.

"...These are cool..." He said with a turn of his head.

"Do you want to try them on?" Xed asked, already looking for the right size.

"Mm..." He frowned. They were cool, but they were very dark - a weird green stripe running across them. "Not really."

"Well. Do you like the lights? There's lots of shoes with lights."

"I like the lights!" He said quickly, and Xed had to turn to him in surprise. He showed a rare spark of enthusiasm, and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

"Then we'll find a pair you like with lights." She confirmed, and they hunted. The store was large, and there was alot to look at - and they tried on a few different ones that, to Fatal, were okay, and they'd do just fine - he looked at the two 'most likely' options they had set aside and smiled a bit. They were cool shoes - but he still had to pick between the two. He stared at the options, his brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to decided which ones had the neatest laces -

"Fatal, I found another pair - " He snapped his head up to Aunt Xed, sitting patiently on the stool as she brought yet another box into his view. "These are a little odd- there's another shelf of older styles I guess..." He half-payed attention to the mild chatter she was making, and watched with interest as she opened the box.

He stared, drawing in a long breath that could've qualified as a gasp if he had the ability to be louder. They were clean white with colored laces - he watched almost automatically as Xed helped get the shoes over his snug socks - they were cozy.

"Okay, try walking now - "

He hopped up, feeling a strange level of energy as he hopped down the aisle in the new shoes a bit - one shoe flashed red while the other flashed blue. He couldn't help himself. He ran to Aunt Xed, grabbing at her hand and shaking it with fervor. "They match."

"...Match?" Xed repeated curiously. They certainly did not match - they were opposite colors - one shoe themed red and the other themed blue. But he was obviously excited about them, he hardly moved until now. She looked at the child, feeling like she was missing something -

"They look like me." He stated plainly, and she stared in surprise, the statement clicking. Fatal's pixilation syndrome was purely cosmetic, but his looks were...off. His dual colored sockets, the 'floating' parts that seemed to 'glitch' off - and she did notice when he grew upset it would get worse.

"...Are those the ones you want?" She wanted to make sure. Getting them was no problem, and he did seem genuinely excited over something.

"Yes!" A legitimate, broad smile widened over his face, a childlike blush that matched his sockets rose up on his cheekbones. "Yes please! I like these!"

"Oh my - " She couldn't help herself. It was the first time he smiled like that. She leaned low and drew him in for another hug and kissed his head. "You didn't tell me you could be THIS cute."

"I'm...cute?" He repeated, his flush deepening mildly out of excitement and praise.

"Of course you are." She assured, and double-checked to make sure the shoes were on properly. Satisfied with the size and fit of the footwear, she cleaned up their area as best she could, putting the slippers in her bag as she stood. "Okay. I have to go pay for them now, okay?"

"Okay!" He gripped at her hand tightly, letting himself be led blindly as his eyes were now glued to his feet, giggling each time the colors flashed. Which was every second at the moment. He happily tapped his feet against the floor, standing in place as his hand slid from Xed's again.

"I - yeah, he's wearing them out." Xed assured handing her credit card over and sighing when the machine didn't take it for the third time.

"Our readers have been acting up - " The cashier tried to explain apologetically, but she just waved her hand in dismissal.

"It's fine - " But she let out a sigh of relieved annoyance when the machine finally beeped in approval, the cashier gathering the receipt for signature and pushing the box on the counter.

"And just sign...and you have a wonderful day!"

Xed smiled politely, pushing the receipt in her bag as she started to turn. "Thank you, we - Fatal?" She froze when she realized the small child wasn't directly under her, and her head snapped up suddenly to look for the little skeleton. He was nowhere in the immediate vicinity - "Oh no." Before the cashier could even offer assistance, Xed was poking her head out the store into the walkways of the mall - he couldn't have gotten far - "FATAL?!" She cried as mild panic was starting to make her chest tight. No no, calm down, panicking will just make it harder to think...but she had to find him!

Fatal didn't look up until he bumped into something hard and cold, and he winced as he was thrown to the floor with a thud. He calmly rubbed at his forehead, he had walked straight into the glass window of another store. He frowned, confused. What store was this? Where was this? He stood, noticing the stares of some people that were walking by. Wait. Where was Aunt Xed...? He looked around. This wasn't familiar at all. The shoe store wasn't in immediate sight. There was a counter selling cookies of some sort not too far away...and a shop full of...movies? He tilted his head, and made his way to the cookie counter with hesitancy. There were lots of people there, buying things. They looked busy. Just as one of the counter ladies noticed him, he decided he would probably get in trouble for disturbing them, so he turned and left.

He stared, looking around for something - anything. He kind of wanted to hide. He had managed to get 'lost' again. Aunt Xed had never seen him get 'lost' before...would she be mad? He didn't want to get in trouble...he wandered how he had gotten away from her. He was just looking at his shoes...that wasn't bad, right?

He stared down, feeling guilty. She was so nice, and he wasn't being good.

"Kid...?" He spun, startled as a voice that was too close seemed to address him. A worn-looking woman with a stroller and two small children clinging to her skirt paused to kneel down to him. "Hi honey...are you lost?"

"I- I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Fatal stammered, leaning back as his shoulders started to tremble. "S-sorry! I don't - mean to get lost-!" He tried to hold back a growing onset of tears. It was difficult, but crying always made it so much worse.

"Oh, it's okay! It's okay...where's your mom? Do you have a mom...?" The woman asked gently, and he shook his head.

"Um...I want...Aunt Xed..." He mumbled into his scarf. By now the woman's own children were tugging at her.

"FATAL!"

Fatal tensed at his name being called so harshly. That wasn't good. He shuddered desperately trying to hold back from crying. He glanced over, Xed had just caught sight of him and was bolting over. The mother backed away a little, letting Xed practically dive for Fatal as he stood stock still, trying to brace himself for whatever was coming -

But he didn't expect to be hugged.

Xed clung to him, a hand pressing his skull tightly into her shoulder. "Why did you wander off like that you had me so scared Fatal - don't walk away from me! Okay?! I thought you were lost -" She spoke quickly, her voice cracking as her composure broke, and she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks.

Fatal froze, completely taken aback. "W-wait - no - d-don't cry Au-Aunt Xed - I - I'm sorry - I'm s-sorry - I - I got - I don't know - please don't cry - please don't - " Why was SHE crying? It was a strange feeling - and he didn't like it. It made him sad. She didn't have a reason to cry. Did she? He didn't like it at all. He started to sob. "Please d-don't...cr-cry...ahhh..." He repeated, thick tears rolling down his face freely as Xed gripped at him too tightly. His arms were starting to hurt, but he couldn't move and he didn't care to say anything about it.

Xed pulled back, just enough to look at his tear-streaked face. "You SCARED me!" She stated harshly, causing him to flinch. "I don't want to lose you, okay?! Stay with me okay? Oh what were you..." She stopped when she realized he was holding back strangled sobs between his nods. Her own panic was starting to ease, and the message had gotten through. "Okay..." He stood still, sockets shimmering with thick dews of saltwater as strained noises continued to emanate from him. She sighed, half of relief and half of something else, she wasn't quite sure what it was, but she moved to pick him up, looking around a moment. The lady that had been talking to her adopted son had started to walk away, her own children anxious and staring.

Fatal was dead weight in her arms, and she walked quickly, moving them to a rather empty corridor with some vending machines. She pressed her back to the wall and let themselves be slid to the floor. Fatal was hiccuping with held back sobs and groans and she rested him against her chest with soothing strokes on his back. "...It's okay now. But you can't go wandering off like that."

His shaking was growing violent, and he was still suppressing his cries.

"Fatal...honey you're gonna make yourself sick, try to calm down..." She soothed, growing more worried over his state of being rather than what had just happened.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm s-sorry - " He hiccuped, his chest was heaving in hard, uneven breaths, and she sat him up, alarmed.

"Shhh, shshsh, easy - easy - catch your breath - " Her concern deepened. He was flinching away from her skittishly, everything trembling and shaking. He wasn't just upset - he was terrified. "Fatal - Fatal shhh...it's okay now...you just need to be more careful."

He nodded, pulling back slightly in fear, still having trouble catching his breath as tears continued to flow thickly down his face. But she pulled him closer, peppering his forehead with light, loving kisses. "Shhh...it's okay...it's okay honey..."

"...Y-you mad?" He squeaked, his tone thick in confusion. First he was scolded then he was hugged? This...was odd, right?

"...I'm not mad." She assured, stroking at his head as he looked up, clearly confused. "I was scared. Upset. ...Why did you walk away like that?"

He turned quiet, struggling still to catch breaths between his sniffles. "...I - I dunno. I was j-just - l-looking at m-my shoes a-and n-next thing I kn-knew - y-you we-weren't ar-around and - " His breath hitched as his upset feeling renewed, and she stopped him.

"Ok - well - listen to me. Fatal. I don't want anything bad happening to you - okay?"

He blinked, wiping at his face with a sleeve. "B-bad...?"

"Like. Let's say you got lost - and hurt. And I couldn't find you, and you needed me. Fatal that would make me very sad - " She explained as evenly as she could, hugging the child close to her chest in sudden feeling of need. "Or if you got lost in a place where nobody could find you - and we would never see each other again."

"N-no!" He cried suddenly, curling in on her. "I - I want to see you again! I WANNA!" He wailed, grip tightening on her suddenly as small hands fisted into her shirt, his head buried deep in her chest as he cried loudly.

"See? I don't want that either...so we have to be careful..." She soothed, happy to have gotten the message across for sure. She hugged him tightly until he finally began to settle, which took a few moment. Taking a tissue from her bag, she helped dry his tears and gave him one more light kiss on the top of the head. "Okay sweetheart. Do you understand?"

He nodded, sniffling still. He had looked up at her, but his grip hadn't loosened at all. Now he seemed afraid to let go -

"Here...you want to go look around still?"

"...Where we gonna go?" His voice piped softly as he adjusted a bit in her lap, still rubbing at his face.

"Well. There was a really neat looking bookstore..." She stated mischeviously, carefully drawing one of his hands from her shirt to one of her own.

Through his flushed and streaked face, he gave the tiniest of smiles. A pause of silence kept her waiting, but he nodded. "...I like books..."

"Let's go find some books you like then." She said on a breath, moving to stand. Fatal clutched at her hand needily, his whole body huddling close now. She was still a little worried about his extreme reactions, but at least now - he'd be a little safer.


End file.
